


One sentence

by SuzuyaJuzo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuzo/pseuds/SuzuyaJuzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a joke my friend and I made</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"All I do is watch horse porn with equius" - Dirk Strider


	2. another sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this one alone

"dirk that is 100d langauge"-Equius Zahhak   
"But its true."-Dirk strider


	3. When did Dave get here?

"woah dirk what is this thing?"- Dave Strider  
"I don't know I've been messing with it and it records everything you say. It prints it out Yearbook quote style" - Dirk Strider  
"cool. hey karkat come here."-Dave Strider  
"OKAY DAVE. WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME HERE?" - Karkat Vantas  
"THE FUCK WHY DID IT PRINT WHAT I JUST SAID?" - Karkat Vantas  
"pitter-patter"-Dave's feet  
"DAVE COME THE FUCK BACK BACK HERE!" - Karkat Vantas  
"FUCKASS" - Karkat Vantas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WingedAmbomination asked if i could put in some davekat so there ya go i hope you like it :)


	4. John Is Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK

"Sigh"-John Egbert  
"What the shit?"-John Egbert  
"Whatever I am just so annoyed with everyone. All in happy relationships And I am stuck alone!"-Angry!John Egbert "Crash" -John's Body passing out


	5. Chapter 5

"BITCH WHAT THE FUCK!" - John's Phone.   
"JOHN WHAT THE FUCK" - Everyone in this universe.


	6. Chapter 6

"Splash" - Water Being Thrown on Egbert


End file.
